Guy Diamond
Guy Diamond is a glitter troll and a supporting character in the movie, Trolls. Appearance Guy Diamond is silver troll and his body is covered in sparkly white glitter. He has long silver hair that sticks up and has a metallic sheen to it. He has blue eyebrows and blue eyes. He has a large green nose and wears a green Hugtime Bracelet that blooms into a green flower when it's Hugtime. Unlike many other trolls, Guy Diamond does not wear clothes. Guy Diamonds voice often sounds auto-tuned and is the only one so thus far whose voice naturally does that. In Trolls, Guy Diamond's model was used for all Glitter Trolls with only colors being swapped out. Versions of his model used for females had eyelashes. In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, he is shown as a child briefly in Bringing up Birdy when he was young he looked much the same as he does as an adult. However, he had star-shaped freckles on his checks. Personality Trolls Guy doesn't get many lines in the movie. He is shown to be "in your face". When he is seen hugging other trolls, he ends up hugging himself, indicating her loves himself as much as any Troll. Trolls: The Beat Goes On! In the series, Guy Diamond is shown to be full of himself, often wanting to be the centre of all attention. He struggles at times to be humble and can even be arrogant about his social status of "Life of the Party", needing to be brought down to reality from time to time by others. Relationships The Snack Pack Queen Poppy Guy is one of Queen Poppy's closest friends and a member of The Snack Pack. Branch He generally finds Branch a downer, like other Trolls in Trolls. At the same time in Glamping, he states he finds Branch outrageous and different and that he wants to be in on a lot of things Branch has to offer, but isn't aware of how intrusive he is being towards Branch. Biggie Biggie & Mr. Dinkles, Guy is supportive of his friend and even encouraging. Smidge Smidge and Guy have a relationship that fluctuates. In Unhealthy Competition, he competed with her over Stoutberry Juice making. In Crushin' It, however, he and Branch both attempted to join in helping teach Smidge how to be more refined. Meanwhile in Hair Ball, he invites her to the Hair Ball as his date. When he finds out she also invited Milton Moss was more insulted she didn't tell him then that she had two dates. Although he was able to use the situation to get pity from others and was still prepared to act as a Discoball for the pairs final dance of the night. Tiny Diamond Guy Diamond gives birth to a son in Trolls World Tour called Tiny Diamond. He is seen happy and amazed at his new son. Gia Grooves In the episode Doc Doc, Who's There?, Guy Diamond showed honest concern for his fellow Glitter Troll when she got gum in her hair. He stayed with her and held her hand when Poppy was going to cut the gum out of her hair. Meadow Spriggs Meadow Spriggs was Guy Diamond's apprentice in The Partier's Apprentice. Guy trained her so well that she went from shy Troll to Life of the Party like him. Unfortunately he soon realised she was better then him at his own job. In the end the two agreed that together they are the Life of the Party and agree to work together to bring parties to their full potential. Skills & Abilities He has most normal Troll abilities as well as the typical abilities of a Glitter Troll. Socialization Guy Diamond is known as "The Life of the Party". He loves attention, but he also loves giving attention and tries to often lift every event he attends. As much as it seems to overbearing for more quieter Trolls such as Branch, Guy means well he just doesn't know when too much is too far. Since he considers himself the Glitter Troll and thus cannot be seen to do anything less then to make things speculator. He is also seen having a desire to make others shine as much as himself, as he pitches a invention of his to Sky Toronto as well as making sure Smidge was also the centre of attention alongside him at The Hair Ball. Entrepreneurship Guy has several times tried to sell ideas and new brands to other Trolls. Sometimes because he wants in on the glory and other times hoping to better the life of others. His desire to make up others more like Glitter Trolls by glittering them up and propose a new holiday as seen in Blank Day, and attempts to make other Trolls shine just like him are often behind the root of his ideas. Music Guy's voice has a auto-tuning effect on it. When he sings or talked his voice can at times sound digital. Since no other Troll had been seen with this ability it is presumably a talent he developed himself. However in Friend Matching, Sky Toronto managed to capture his "gift" too via a microphone. In Whimsy Wasps, when his Whimsy is exhausted and he becomes very serious, he makes his voice auto-tune by accident and repeats what he had said without it. This implies he has control over the ability and can switch it off if need be. In Trolls, related media Guy is also known for his excellent dance moves, thanks to his glittery body his moves are stunning to behold. Very few Trolls can out do him in dancing, with Cooper being one of the few Trolls to out do him, but this is due to Cooper having 4 legs to dance with. The character bios for Trolls list only Moxie Dewdrop as one of the few who could compete with Guy Diamond though she fails to appear in most Trolls related media. History Trolls Guy Diamond appears while Princess Poppy is handing out her invitations to her celebration party to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Trolls escape from Bergen Town on the last Trollstice. He was among The Snack Pack seen criticising Branch for his paranoia over the Bergens finding them due to the party. During the party, Guy was one of the first members of the Snack Pack to be taken by Chef when she found the Trolls. He is taken to Bergen Castle with the other members of The Snack Pack and put inside a cage in preparation for the return of Trollstice. As a demostration of Chef's confidence Chef gives Creek to eat to the horror of the group. Chef then hands Bridget the caged Trolls to keep safe. Queen Poppy and Branch show up to rescue them, to stop Bridget from recapturing them after they were freed, Poppy managed to convince Bridget for her cooperation. The Snack Pack then tries to glossy up Bridget and make her shine under the name of "Lady Glittersparkle Seriously". During a date with King Gristle Jr., it is revealed that Creek is still alive. When attempting to rescue Creek, they are captures and Creek reveals he has agreed to help Chef find the other Trolls. All the Trolls in Troll Village are captured and thrown in a pot. During the time, Poppy looses her colors and becomes Grey like Branch, this causes all other Trolls to loose their color. While in the pot, Branch sings to make Poppy happy which brings back her color and in turn reveals his "true colors", the village slowly regains their colors out of joy of witnessing the two gain theirs. Bridget frees the Trolls, sacrificing herself for their sakes and goes off to present the pot to the other Bergens empty. Poppy makes sure the other Trolls in the village are safe and then the group goes back to save Bridget. They jump on her head and make Bridget look like Lady Glittersparkles again. King Gristle is convinced not to eat trolls, which causes a celebration. Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Guy makes regular appearances throughout the series and is has a few episodes to his name. Trolls World Tour thumb|right|Guy and his son Tiny Diamond In Trolls World Tour Guy is seen going into labour and produces a small silver egg from which Tiny Diamond emerges. Character Concept Guy's model design is a nod to the design of the 1960s Trolls, sans clothes. Guy had a number of color concepts that were rejected before the concept settled on a silver color. He originally had a pink nose, but Dreamworks changed it to light green in the final version of his model."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;278-1-937359-95-9 Merchandise Official Website Guy Diamond is our resident “naked glitter Troll,” with heaps of body confidence and a unique idea of personal space. He is a glitter party on two feet. * Guy Diamond is popular, but not pompous. * He shakes off clouds of glitter when he dances. * Guy Diamond speaks in an auto-tune voice. * He is the living disco ball at any party. Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! He was unlockable in Trolls: Crazy Party Forest!. In the game, he was a "Glitter" Troll whose favorite activities were Dancing and DJing. Kinder Egg Bio From their Trolls World Tour Promo; Blessed with heaps of confidence – but not a stitch of clothing – Guy Diamond knows how to kick off any party. This glitter Troll’s upbeat energy always rubs off on whoever is around him, just like the sparkles covering his entire body! Trivia *His nakedness is a surprise among the Trolls of the movies and series, but most Vintage Troll toys lacked clothing at all. *In Bringing Up Birdy, image of Guy as a child is shown. Branch was 10 years old at the time he was attacked by the bird. Guy's body proportions aren't the same as Branch's in that scene and judging by them he is younger then Branch, but not by more then a few years. **In Party Games, it is also mentioned that he felt threatened by "a young upstart" when Archer Pastry out did him in the Games. Gallery References Page Poll Do you like Guy Diamond? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Gwidon Diament Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Pop Trolls Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Trolls World Tour Characters Category:Glitter Trolls Category:Trolls Characters Category:Trolls Holiday Characters Category:The Snack Pack Category:ASK POPPY Characters